Balthazar Cavendish/History
Early History Before joining the Bureau of Time Travel, Cavendish used to play concert piano, and was, apparently, considering it as a career before he decided to become a time traveler. He also used to be a barrister at the Queen's court, implying that he has studied law in England. As a new time agent recruit, Cavendish prepared for a drivers test that, if passed, would lead to becoming a fully fledged agent with an assigned partner and his first mission. Before he began, Cavendish reviewed a manual on time travel in his excitement and rewarded himself with a lollipop for making it. Instead of going as planned, Vinnie Dakota suddenly forced his way into the vehicle, taking the driver's seat and ignoring Cavendish's protests as he took them back in time for burritos. Infuriated, Cavendish made the declaration that Dakota would make a terrible partner, and decided to report him to the authorities for breaking the rules when they get back to their own time. Instead, he ended up racing after Dakota when the latter saw two children in trouble and rushed to save them. Cavendish helped Dakota rescue the children using what he'd learned in the manual while Dakota improvised. The next day, he approached Mr. Block for the assignment of his new partner, only to find out that it was Dakota. His reaction to the discovery lead Mr. Block to ask if they knew each other, but instead of reporting him as he'd decided, Cavendish puts in a good word, and the two are made partners. He claims to have studied time travel for 'twenty cycles', citing his reason as having wanted to save the world; a dream that he clings to even now. Initially, the two of them were given at least one mission together with no relation to pistachios, alongside a nice new car- only to have the mission end in failure after they accidentally destroyed Earth's second moon. After what was probably a series of repeated failures and disappointments, their boss assigned them permanently to what he calls 'Pistachio Duty'- which left them spending their days as nut guards, much to Cavendish's frustration. Cavendish has died a couple hundred times in the past; each time he does, Dakota goes back in time and saves him without his knowing. __TOC__ Recent Events Season 1 In "The Doctor Zone Files", he argued with Dakota about the pronunciation of "pistachios" and how he shouldn't speak to the customers. Cavendish even accused Dakota of sabotaging their pistachio stand when it was blown sky high, though Dakota pointed out that Cavendish spilled some ingredients that jammed the broiler in the first place, much to Cavendish's annoyance. Just after the pistachio stand exploded, they seemingly disappeared. In "Smooth Opera-tor", he and Dakota ran a concession stand at the opera house after tying up Bob. They messed up with the dispenser while serving Milo, resulting in all of the nuts falling out. Cavendish blamed Dakota. In "Worked Day", he and Dakota were assigned a mission to see that a truck of pistachios gets to a warehouse safely. Cavendish was determined to complete the task, going so far as to take over driving the truck, while putting up with Dakota's different suggestions as to what they should do for lunch afterward. After driving the truck to the wrong location in Danville, the pair attempted to drive it to the correct location, only to get dragged off course by an overloading MRI machine, which causes the truck to crash into a hospital. He and Dakota secured a pistachio stand at Lard World, with Balthazar erecting a defensive structure while Dakota sat around eating and playing various instruments. They succeeded in protecting the pistachios from two threats, only for the stand to be destroyed after they prematurely take the protector down. In "Secrets and Pies", he and Dakota were assigned to keep pistachios from leaking out of a silo. After temporary success, the silo collapses and they are caught in a tidal wave of pistachios. In "The Substitute", he and Dakota transported a futuristic fertilizer to a pistachio sapling by Milo's school, only for their quantum localizer to land them in a science class closet right before running out of power. The fertilizer ended up mixing with another chemical to become a sentient blob, which grabbed the pair and threw them out into the hallway. Cavendish was then able to chase Diogee away from the seedling, only to end up stepping on it; what was left of the blob soon came out of the school's vent and brings the plant back to life with consequences. In "Time Out", Cavendish and Dakota bothered Brick and Savannah, fellow time travel agents. They found out that they are considered terrible at their job and that they were given such a low-level job because nobody else wanted it. In "We're Going to the Zoo", due to Milo Murphy's recurring presence at the sites of failed missions, Cavendish has come to suspect that Milo is an operative from another time travel agency attempting to sabotage him and Dakota. He and Dakota then went to the zoo on orders from their superior, Mr. Block, only for the pistachios they are guarding to be eaten by giraffes after Milo appears once again. In "School Dance", he and Dakota headed to their office and narrowly avoided a confrontation with their landlord, Mr. Phillips, who demanded that they pay their rent. They then contacted Mr. Block, who gave them a new mission while also informing them that there was no rival time travel agency to which Milo belongs. Balthazar was unconvinced and took Dakota, carrying a bag of wooden stakes that they're supposed to use to support plants at a pistachio farm, to Milo's middle school dance hoping to discover the truth. The two were mistaken for vampire hunters in pursuit of Mr.Drako by Chad, and Cavendish accidentally sent the band for the dance into the future when he dropped his temporal transporter while pursuing Milo. The pair is left with no conclusive evidence that Milo is working against them, though a misunderstanding with the students who think they are vampire hunters has Cavendish more convinced than ever that Milo was opposing their efforts. In "The Little Engine That Couldn't", he and Dakota were assigned to transport two boxes of pistachios using their new vehicle: a red tandem bike. Balthazar looks on this as yet another case of being demeaned by his superiors but is distracted when the bike and pistachios are crushed by a runaway antique fire engine carrying Milo Murphy. Determined to find out who Milo is working for, he pursued Milo. They briefly interact with Milo and witness him saving a number of cats sent flying by the engine, and Dakota catches one that resembles Cavendish. The cat also demonstrates the tendency to mock him, both before and after the pair are thrown from the engine into a nearby pond. In "The Llama Incident", he and Dakota are seen moving pistachio gelatin when a prop donut falls on the container, causing the gelatin to cover a nearby middle school girl and causing llamas to chase her. In "Missing Milo", Milo gets swept up on their latest pistachio mission and helps to save the future, specifically their headquarters' home time period of 2175. In "Star Struck", Tobias Trollhammer sees Cavendish and Dakota on a runaway pistachio cart. In "Perchance to Sleepwalk", he and Dakota are still being mocked by Mr. Block over the Pistachions. They think it will happen again, so they do not complete the assignment and take the day to themselves. They eventually destroy the pistachios themselves. Mr. Block catches them and charges them with cleaning outhouses in the Renaissance as punishment. In "Backward to School Night", Dakota shows him gadgets he took from Brick and Savannah. Using one of them, Dakota then turns himself and others into toddlers. It breaks, and after chasing down Dakota for a necessary part, he fixes the machine and turns everyone back to their proper ages. In "The Race", he and Dakota are accidentally sent back to 1875 where they meet other time travelers and the first of Milo's ancestors to be affected by Murphy's Law. He eventually aids them in getting back to Milo's present. In "Love Toboggan", he and Dakota are startled when Milo and company come out of the sewers on a jet-propelled toboggan. In "The Island of Lost Dakotas", it is revealed that he has died in multiple other timelines so Dakota travels back to save him and sends his other self to an island populated by Dakotas. In "Fungus Among Us", he and Dakota escort Milo to 1965 to deliver a note. They encounter Derek, a Pistachion, who is trying to replace the human race with his own kind. They escape with Orton Mahlson and arrive in Milo's time two weeks after they left. They then realize Derek's plan has been in motion for fifty years and they find the Pistachions' headquarters and narrowly escape them again in the sewers with Diogee. They go to Professor Time to help him invent time travel sooner when they meet Heinz Doofenshmirtz. In "Milo Murphy's Halloween Scream-A-Torium!", he learns about Halloween and goes trick-or-treating with Dakota on the last Halloween ever. Cavendish reprimands his partner for stealing and losing a time grenade and realizes they are the reason Halloween vanished. They find the time grenade and save Halloween, in the process creating leap years. In "A Christmas Peril", in the year 2195, he and Dakota had a falling-out over an egg roll. He goes back twenty years to the Bureau of Time Travel's holiday party to stop the fight, not knowing Dakota had the same idea. His many attempts fail, until finally, he and Dakota team up to stop the fight with battle suits, Velociraptors, aliens in Santa suits and a pirate ship. All these efforts fail because their past selves are oblivious to everything around them. They then reveal themselves and tell their past selves they have been trying to stop the fight. Their past selves make up after seeing all their future selves around them. In a revamped 2195, he and Dakota are at a book signing for their shared memoir. Season 2 In "The Phineas and Ferb Effect", Cavendish and Dakota work with Orton Mahlson and Doofenshmirtz in an attempt to take a time machine back to 1965 and end the invasion before it starts. Unfortunately, the group ends up stranded on an island instead, where Cavendish inadvertently discovers Dakota's secret. They then work with the Island Dakotas to fight against the Pistachion invasion. In "Snow Way Out", Cavendish anxiously awaits a call from Mr. Block but destroys the calling device out of panic before they can answer it, causing them to be forcefully transported to Mr. Block's office, where he sends them to the supreme tribunal. The two of them attempt to plead their case but are ultimately banned from time travel and banished to the past. In "Picture Day", Cavendish mopes about being jobless until they get an unexpected call from Bob Block, who informs them that they will be working for P.I.G. but gives them no further information. After doing some research about the organization, Cavendish becomes determined to get a picture of a Yeti in order to impress his boss, only to fail when his phone containing the image gets switched with Chad's. In "Game Night", Cavendish and Dakota interrupt Milo's board game when they run into his house and grab his kitchen table, promptly launching it into the air outside to plug up a deadly vortex. Afterward, the two of them join Milo and the others in a board game. In "Lady Krillers", Cavendish calls his boss to complain about his new job. Later, while cleaning up trash, he encounters an alien. Deciding it was a chance to prove their abilities, Cavendish fails multiple times at catching the alien, all the while getting attacked by herds of bison. In "Disco Do-Over", Bob Block assigns them a mission that involves collecting lawn gnomes of alien origin from a sweet old ladies yard. Upon arriving, however, they find that the old lady is extremely possessive of the gnomes, and reacts violently whenever Cavendish and Dakota enter her yard. After failing to retrieve the gnomes, Cavendish pays her fifty dollars for them, only to learn that the lawn gnomes are really alien droppings. In "Managing Murphy's Law", Cavendish, alongside Dakota, is assigned on a mission to clean up an alien device near a fast food joint. After getting information about it from an employee, they drive through an energy field radiating from the machine, which causes them to behave erratically and lose their memory. This happens multiple times before Cavendish realizes what's going on and writes a warning to himself on the windshield. In "Field of Screams", Cavendish and Dakota travel to a farm to retrieve a piece of alien rubbish. After being denied entry, they sneak in dressed as aliens, eventually succeeding in their mission. In "Milo's Shadow", Cavendish joins a KOOKS meeting in hopes of exchanging information about aliens but finds that the members aren't exactly what he was expecting. After hearing them out, he attempts to tell them about his job but eventually gets kicked out of the building for insulting them when they didn't believe him. In "Freefall", Cavendish pilots a plane with a banner reading 'PLEASE DON'T LITTER ON OUR PLANET!'. The plane is soon attacked by a drone, causing him to take evasive maneuvers and eventually crash. After the crash, Cavendish is thrilled that they'd been attacked and promptly declares the Government Agents as their rivals. In "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer", Cavendish and Dakota are cleaning garbage in the sewers when they encounter an alien device that causes them to levitate. Eventually, he brings it to his boss, only to find that the object he'd grabbed in the end was a silver baseball, and not the actual device. In "Abducting Murphy's Law", Cavendish witnesses an alien abduction, which inspires him to aid the abductee. After his boss fails to believe him, Cavendish becomes determined to continue his attempt to be the hero, eventually sneaking into the weapon storage area to steal a bunch of equipment. Upon finding out that Dakota didn't believe him either, he storms furiously back to the strip mall and packs all of his belongings, eventually revealing to his partner that he was going rogue. Ignoring his protests, Cavendish suddenly pulls out the Alien Amnesia Device and erases Dakota's memories, vanishing from their home before his partner could return from the effects of the device. In "Look At This Ship", Cavendish records himself in a series of log reports as he travels through a forest looking for an alien ship. Upon finding it, Cavendish promptly tries to report it to different news sources, unaware that the ship's cloaking device was malfunctioning, causing it to vanish - coincidentally anytime he tried to show it to a reporter. Finally, he boards the ship and makes an unsuccessful attempt to pilot it, but is saved by Recurring Raccoon, who then ejects him from the ship, causing him to fly off into the forest. In "Cavendish Unleashed", Cavendish accidentally unleashes a giant alien while trying to gain information from the Octalian ship. He runs into Milo, Melissa, and Zack, who give chase to the alien and eventually rescue him before helping to lure it back to its cage in the ship. Cavendish says farewell to them after finding out that Milo had been the abductee he'd been trying to save, and dismisses it as an accidental abduction. Suddenly, he stumbles upon a room full of screens depicting Milo and realizes that, not only was it an intentional abduction, but the aliens were coming back for him. Cavendish rushes to warn him, only to trip a sensor, which encases him in a blue cube, rendering him unable to move. In "First Impressions", Dakota tells Doofenshmirtz the story about how he'd met Cavendish. In the flashback, Cavendish is about to begin a driving test that, if passed, will lead to his first assignment and partner. Instead, Dakota forces his way into the vehicle, taking the wheel. He takes them back in time to get burritos, much to Cavendish's annoyance, but the two of them end up saving the lives of two children while they're there. The next day, Cavendish approaches Mr. Block for his partner assignment, only to find out that he got Dakota. Instead of reporting him, he puts in a good word and the two become partners. In "Escape", Cavendish is still encased and unable to move when Dakota finds him and rescues him. Weak from his time stuck in the ship, Cavendish warns the others about the coming abduction. In "Milo in Space", Cavendish watches as Milo is abducted. Afterward, he discusses his past actions with Dakota, and the two of them make up. The group then try to find a way to fix the ship, and Cavendish helps in getting the Alien Carburetor into place so they can rescue Milo. They go on to find Milo floating through space. In "Sphere and Loathing in Outer Space", Cavendish saves Milo from space, only to find out that it was actually Loab, camouflaged to look like Milo. He attacks Loab, shaking him back and forth, but receives the same treatment when the alien thinks he was doing an Earth greeting. Having reached Octalia itself to find Milo, Cavendish begins complaining about being there instead of home. After Dakota reminds him that he wanted to be a hero, Cavendish decides that he's going to save Octalia. He later makes a plan alongside the rest of the group to save Orgaluth, and helps in executing it, working together to make traversing the Sphere of Calamity easier for Milo. Together, they succeed in saving Octalia. Category:Character Histories Category:B